


Time Directive

by Jinglies



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dancing, Double Dating, Local Fool Troupe Goes Out, M/M, they're doing the best they can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglies/pseuds/Jinglies
Summary: Billy tries not to be a Piece Of Work in a Museum.





	1. Chapter 1

Museums, Billy realised very quickly, maybe weren't a _great_ option for double dates.

They could do tours until the cows came home, but there would still be awkward, ever so tense silence and walking too far from each other to count as being in a group and getting led in different directions.

A very _terse_ conversation between Tommy and Billy over a statue's dick-to-ball ratio had David and Teddy not-so-slowly drifting to exhibits on other sides of the room.

At lunch, David made for the bathroom and Teddy jogged after him suddenly and far too loudly announcing for the over-priced gallery cafe that he had to pee after the hint from the nudge to his instep from Billy.

"He knows I'm not upset at him, right?" Billy asked, putting his drink down. “Like, I don’t still seem mad do I?”

Tommy shrugged.

"He thinks you think he think -" Tommy stopped himself, shaking his head. "He thinks you're _saying_ you're ok but you're _not_ actually for real ok."

"So how do we get past this?" He leaned in on his hands and took a sip from his soda. " _Telling_ him clearly doesn't work."

"I think just time," Tommy said with a sigh. "Don't-" he paused, "Don't tell anyone I said this or I'll kick you but - after these dates, he doesn't- I mean _I_ get in a funk because he just makes all these smart jokes with you and Teddy and it takes like days to get back into our rhythm."

Billy touched his brother's hand for a moment before pulling back. "Should we stop having them? I thought it'd be like powering through the issue but if you're struggl-"

"No, shut the fuck up -" Tommy kicked at Billy's shin. "We're _fine_ , these are _good_ , they get us all out of the house and we get to see cool shit."

Tommy gestured vaguely to the museum around them.

"But you said - " Billy said with confusion clear on his face, his hands now sliding down his face. "This shit is so confusing."

"It's getting easier, just more time should sort it out." Tommy smiled, his eyes meeting David's across the room.

Teddy was wiping his hands on his thighs.

 _Time?_ Billy thought, letting Tommy steal a sip from his drink before sitting back.

"They have this air slicer things and I just don't think they're as clean as they claim to be." Teddy said, sitting back in his chair.

"They're fine, they're less nasty than whatever sticks to your pants when you sit on a train.” David said, exasperated.

"You keep saying that but I just can't believe it." Teddy said, taking his sandwich up in one hand and Billy's free hand in the other.

"I'll look it up when I get home and send you the information that you _need_ to stop wiping your wet hands on your ass like an idiot." David said, looking at Teddy over his glasses.

_Time._


	2. Dance with the ...Dude your brother is dating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to a wedding - whose wedding? Oh I'll never tell.

David, as it turns out, is a great dancer.

Tommy had said he was but Billy didn't believe it.

He had a chronic case of the Seriousnessies and had never moved fluidly in Billy's presence ever before unless he was throwing a punch.

But here he was. David very much taking the lead in their forced little turn around the dance floor.

Tommy would never be forgiven for this.

Who just _tells_ people about the ballroom lessons you had to take at a kid, that's just _cruel._

"You're a little rusty, but still competent." David said, guiding Billy by his waist. "Good fundamentals."

Billy laughed a bit, "You're not so bad either, you have to learn for your Cousin Maggie's Bat Mitzvah too?"

David laughed.

"No, but close - ." David took them around to the side of the dance floor where Tommy and Teddy where sitting, narrowly avoiding a man trying to dance with both his small daughters at once. "- my cousin's Quinceanera, she paired me up with her best friend so if I messed it up I would've been put to death." David smiled, "Song's ending, You want me to dip you?"

Billy thought for a moment, he perused the crowd. Nothing but Aunts in big hats and DrunCles (Drunk Uncles). He wouldn't dare.

"Not too deep, don't want to distract from the bride." Billy said, half joking.

But then of course, David _actually_ dipped him a little and then straightened up immediately to clap for the band.

Leaving Billy standing there still looking at the ceiling for a second.

"Smooth moves, Dave." Tommy grinned, that sharp little sarcastic thing he does when he's put-out. Like a pissed off Chihuahua.

"Don't be like that baby, I can go for a few more." He put his hand out for Tommy, who laughed and shook his head. "Your turn."

But the hand remained, waiting for him to take it.

"I didn't - I don't know to dance like Billy does." Tommy said, turning a little pink at the ears.

 _One more nice thing and he'll get all blotchy from his kindness allergy._ Billy thought, taking a sip of the drink Tommy had left on the table.

"C'mon, I'll teach you." David grabbed Tommy's hand and dragged him to the corner of the dance floor, the throng of ladies in hats keeping Tommy's coltish steps from the judging eyes of the groom's awkward family off to the side.

Billy swore that at _his_ wedding - whenever it may be - he's going to have a no Sourpusses or Debbie-Downers rule. Teddy wouldn't mind, right?

And if Billy heard a quiet ' _Don't worry honey, I've got you'_ from David the beat before the music started, he wouldn't tell...Maybe he'll tell Kate later but no one else.

"They're so sweet it's disgusting." Billy said with a groan. "And at someone else’s wedding, for _shame_."

"No sense of decency." Teddy said with a grin.

Exposure therapy really seemed to be working for Tommy's allergies, he didn't even swear when David _giggled_ at him counting out the beats as he moved his feet.

"Stop gawking, he'll turn purple and die." Teddy said, bringing Billy's hand to his lips for a quick peck.

"He hasn't even gone pink to his neck yet, I can stare for a bit more." Billy pulled Teddy up. "Dance with me?"

"I can't offer more than an awkward 9th grade sway but I'll try." Teddy said, with a wry sort of smile.

"That's good enough for me." Billy said as he stepped into Teddy's arms. "So long as you get me home to my father by 12."  
  


"Of course, wouldn't want you to turn into a pumpkin." Teddy said, face smushed into Billy's hair. "Here, Mr Kaplan, your Pumpk-son."

Billy sort of, snorted a laugh as Teddy tried his best to not resort to awkward tween swaying.

He failed miserably, but god saw him try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme is Getting Over Shit Your Brother's Boyfriend Did.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts pile and, carefully with a long handled set of BBQ tongs pulled it out and polished it up. 
> 
> IDK I just don't want everyone to Stay Mad when instead they could go buy $9 drinks and point at medieval paintings of babies.


End file.
